World Meeting: New Series: Parenting
by Warriorlass
Summary: This is a Teaser Trailer for my upcoming series.  This is not put into a story format, but you get to hear from my favorite characters and some of others. There isn't really going to be a lot of romance, but a lot of NationXReader fatherly love. REVIEW!
1. Teaser Trailer

World Meeting: Series Meeting: Parenting

(Teaser/Trailer)

"Vhat is that pink blob thing? It reeks!" Prussia growled with a disgusted face.

"Ve~! It's so cute! Where did it come from?" Italy asked.

"Oh no, Italy don't ask that." Germany said covering his pink tinted face with his hand.

"Oh honhonhon! Sweet innocent Italy, when a-," France began as he wrapped his arm around Italy's shoulder.

_SMACK! _"Don't tell him that you daft twit! Italy isn't ready for that particular conversation! Besides this part is only the teaser, don't give out too much you bloody wanker!" England snapped.

"Jah, so that's the teaser part for you. Anyvays, Varriorlass,"

"It's Warriorlass!" I shouted.

"Shut up! I'm trying! Don't make me tell your readers your deepest darkest secrets."

"You're accent is so cute! I love it go on Mr. Awesome." Big cheesy grin,

"Kesesese, kiss ass. As I vas saying, she's only going to take 5 characters, specifically males to star in this upcoming series of reader-inserts called 'Parenting' vhich I hope is self-explanatory. But there's a limited time so-,"

"Due to her lovely readers asking for requests, she'll be working on those while she waits for the PMs from her readers. This is how it's going to work-,"

"Hey! Fraulein wanted me to do this!" Prussia snarled as he grabbed France's collar.

"Oh honhonhon, is Prussia jealous for Warriorlass' attention?"

Prussia blushed crimson red, "No of course not! I don't give a rats ass about her."

"Really? Then why do you have tons of photos of her that you photo shopped of her with-,"

Prussia slapped a hand over Frances' mouth, "Another word _friend_ and I'm going to show you the wrath of being a former Teutonic Knight!"

"Hey boys, I know you both want to get into my pants but seriously, as much as I would _love_ to hear you guys bicker and fight over me I would appreciate it if you get back to the trailer of my guidelines and blahdy-blah."

"Yes ma'am." Prussia and France both say in defeat and Prussia pushes France aside.

"Anyways, as I was saying, as mon ami works on her requests, and homework she's wants her the readers who are interested in this new series to review to this story giving their top 5 characters they want in this story. At midnight when it turns to January 17th, she will no longer take anymore PMs on who the readers want to be starring in this series. She will take into consideration and tally up whom are the five most wanted characters, from all her readers choices and use those 5. She will debate with us if she will take requests after the series is over for people who want single or couple parent requests that were not used."

"So all-in-all let the best 5 Hetalian characters win!" America shouted giving you all a thumbs up.

"Finally something we can all agree on." Germany grumbled rolling his eyes.

"PASTA!" Italy exclaimed gleefully.

"SHUT UP ITALY!" Everyone shouted.

"Ve~ Hehehe, ciao!" Italy said with a big smile.


	2. The Parenting Types

The Parenting Types

England sighed, "I miss the times America was a meek child."

"Oui, I miss that about Canada too even though he's still meek." France answered.

"Whatever happened to them?"

"What do you mean mon ami?"

"I paid attention and raised America well, how did he turn out this way?"

"Hmm…yes that is interesting. I don't know what happened to Canada though."

"You two are idiots." Germany intervened, pointing first at England, "You pampered America, making him self-centered and loud." He turned to France, "As for you, you gallivanted vith girls, neglecting Canada making him self conscious."

England and France exchanged glances realizing their mistakes and facepalmed.


	3. Responsibility

"Dude this sucks, England thinks I'm irresponsible."

"Maybe you can get a dog, which might help you show your responsibility. France knew I'm responsible so that's why he allowed me to have a bear."

Totally ignoring his quiet little brother Canada's advice, America pounded his fist into the palm of his hand. "That's it!"

"So you're going to get a dog after all?"

"Dude! We should totally call the stork and get a baby!"

"America, it doesn't work like that."

"You can be the mom and since I'm the hero, I can be the dad! We'd make excellent parents!"

_Bash!_

"Damn that felt good!" Canada smiled and walked away whistling and merry tune.


	4. Parents' Favorite Quote

Spain sighed happily, "Isn't this great? If I get chosen as one of the 5, I'll get to raise another kid!"

"Why would you want to do that you damn jerk? They don't listen; they can't really do much except break things. They're always dependent, they may eat a little, but they crap a lot. They are just over all selfish brats!" Romano snapped hastily.

Spain chuckled, "Romano…"

"What?"

"You're right, why bother have another kid, when I still have you."

"What do you mean by that you damn jerk!"

Spain bowled over laughing, "I'll tell you when you're older."


	5. Perfect Parents:Daddy's Little Girl Rule

Me: So what qualifies you two to be in the running?

Germany: For one, the two of us, Italy and I together, would be the perfect parents.

Me: Why do you say that?

Italy: Germany's tough, firm, and protective like a father should be.

Germany: And Italy's lenient, sensitive and generous like a mother.

Both: We're also good with kids.

Me: I see, okay so since you are a' mom and dad', you must each have a different perspective on this next question. How old would you're little girl have to be before she could start dating?

Both: 30.

Italy: We may have different parenting traits, but-

Germany: But the Daddy's Little Girl Rule, still applies.


	6. Sibling Rivalry

"Choose me! I'd be an awesome dad!" Prussia exclaimed.

"I don't think that vould be a good idea bruder." Germany grumbled.

"Oh what do you know?"

"You were a horrible big bruder, I practically had to raise myself."

"Hey! I did my best West! That's vhat counts right? Man is this the thanks I get West? After all those years of raising you? All those times you peed in you diaper and I had to wipe your d-,"

K.O.

"Disregard all." Germany said blushing beet red.


	7. How to Raise a Kid

Austria sipped his tea and then returned to the piano, "Children can be bothersome if they are not well disciplined. Although, it is said the mind of a child is a wondrous thing. They may not be practical but they have a great sense of imagination. Besides, by keeping them occupied with chores and homework, they'll become great minds."

"They also need to play and have fun with their lives Austria. So what if they go a little wild and do stupid things, that's the best way to learn, is from their mistakes." Switzerland countered.

"Don't be so sure my friend, if you teach them well they won't make bad choices in life."

"Then what's the fun of having a kid, if they don't spice up your life?"

"Living a simple life leads to good choices."

"It leads a dull life, and if they always make good choices, neither you nor the kid can laugh at something silly they did in the future."

Austria sighed, "Well, aside from all that, as long as they learn to spend money wisely and know how to keep a tight budget, then it's fine."

"I definitely hear that." Switzerland agreed.


	8. The Social and Nurturing Mommy Types

"Lithy, I've got a great idea! We should like totally have a baby! Dude it would be great! We could dress her up in all the trendiest clothes and like totally teach her from right and wrong and such? What do you think!"

"I-I don't know Poland, are you sure you're ready for this? It's a big responsibility."

"Sure I'm sure! Haven't you seen the movie Three Men and a Baby and its sequel Three Men and a Little Lady? I can do it, it's not that hard! Please!" Poland begged.

Lithuania smiled lightly, "Well it's not our choice to make Polska, and we have to wait till the 17th of January. If the readers pick you or me or the both of us we can show them how we raise a kid."

Poland turns to the readers, "Like Omg guys! Pick me! I want to pick out clothes for her!"

Lithuania stood behind Poland and pointed at the blonde mouthing, "Don't do it! He'll be a horrible parent!"


	9. The Over Protective Father Type

"Da, please pick me, I love kids. Most everyone in my house is younger than me and I give them lots of affection and discipline them well. My daughter would obey me and she would be treated very well. Everyone would agree I would make a great father."

Latvia shook his head mouthing, "Don't do it!"

Estonia stares at you intently with a pleading look that says, "Don't choose Russia, don't put your baby self into a suffering position."

Lithuania gives you a weak smile and whispers aside, "Remember what I said about Poland? The same applies to him."

Russia turns and stares them down with a smile, "Don't you agree with me that I would make a great father?"

"Of course!" Latvia smiled.

"No one would love a father like you more than a little girl." Estonia nodded.

"You would make an amazing dad." Lithuania agreed more convincingly.

"See? Choose me." Russia said with a big smile.


	10. BIG NEWS: Canadian Pride

"Uh huh…yep, okay. Yes I will speak extra loud. Yes, uh huh, okay Warriorlass." Canada set down the phone, "Ahem guys!"

Everyone continued chatting it up and Austria continued with his piano playing.

"GUYS!"

Everyone ignored the quiet voiced Canadian, he turned red with anger and jumped up on a table and screamed to the top of his lungs, "WILL EVERYBODY JUST SHUT THE HELL UP FOR A SEC! I HAVE NEWS FROM THE BOSS!"

Finally everyone turned to look in shock. "Well gee Canada, you don't need to yell." Austria nagged.

Canada rolled his eyes, "You guys wouldn't have paid attention to me if I hadn't. Anyways the boss said that, "She does not have a request that she's working on right now, but a request has been asked of her, but the reader who requested, doesn't know what to ask of her yet, so she just thought she should warn the readers that she has four stories left to go aside from the unknown request that she has to get done. But as soon as she's finished with all that, she'll be starting on the 'Parenting' series! So she wants the readers to cast their votes ASAP! Because Warriorlass might just bump it to up to January 9th, as in on midnight when it changes from the 8th to the 9th, she will be taking in no more nominees! Basically if she hurries up with her other stories, that we might be starring in her new stories sooner rather than later!"

"Hoorah!" Everyone shouted.

"I did it…I actually did it!" Canada said with pride in his eyes and hope in his heart. It may take a while of Warriorlass' strange ways to get him noticed, but her coaching may just get him noticed!


	11. Pass The Cigars Boys Part 1

"Well…is it here yet?" Italy asked.

"Not quite, Varriorlass has vritten 9 drabbles to symbolize the 9 months of pregnancy, including this one. She vill be posting the 5 names on her profile. This is just the teaser ending." Germany said.

"Ve~ can you believe we got picked Germany!" Italy said happily.

Germany smiled, "Jah, after all, we are the perfect parent team type."

"Anyways, all the nominees get to have their first appearance while we wait in this lobby room, for her; I can't believe someone chose me. This will definitely be interesting if I'm chosen." Norway said.

"I can't believe I was also chosen, this is a little embarrassing since I only recently found out that Norway is my brother." Iceland grumbled.

"Brother dearest." Norway said.

"Shut up." Iceland said turning away.

"That's right, so we all get a chance to have a few lines in. A little girl…I wonder how Warriorlass will portray this girl?" Japan said.

"I don't care, I just hope I don't get ignored again." Canada said with a small smile.

"Dudes, I don't know about you all, but I'm totally going to win! After all I'm the hero!" America said with a big smile, striking with his hero pose, giving a 'thumbs up' to an unseen crowd.

England smiled, "This is quite thrilling I must say. I hope I'm picked."

"I know, I would love to get into the parenting business again!" Spain smiled.

Romano kicked a chair, "This isn't fair! Who the hell would pick me as a parent! You damn jerks!"

"You're so immature Romano, I actually vouldn't mind raising a little girl, maybe she'd turn out to be a lot like me, keseses! That vould be awesome!" Prussia laughed while gulping down a beer.

"It's so cool that people picked me!" Denmark chuckled.

"A little girl…a daughter…that would be nice." Greece smiled as he stroked a kitten.

"Like I said before, she will be well disciplined if I'm one of her fathers." Austria said as he played his piano.

"I can't believe Warriorlass let you bring your piano in here." Lithuania said shaking his head, "This is going to be a great experience for me if I'm picked."

"I already have two sisters, but a daughter to join Mother Russia, would be the best." Russia said.

"I w'ldn't m'nd b'ng a f'th'r. It s'ms f'n." Sweden said with the smallest hint of a half smile.

"Mon amis, I will of course be picked, all little girl's need a loving father figure who can teach them how to charm men and be able to wrap boys' hearts around their finger." France chuckled, "Oh honhonhon."

Everyone groaned.

"What?" France asked with an innocent shrug.

"Like dudes! I totally got picked!" Poland said as he was escorted in, "Isn't this like the best Lithy! Like OMG!"

Lithuania smiled weakly, "Yeah it's great." But inside, he was groaning in despair. Hadn't he told the readers not to pick Poland?

The intercom came on and everyone listened intently, as Warriorass' voice spoke, "Alright everyone! Aside from the request that 'not suffering from insanity' is still deciding on for me to do, I'm done with all my stories! So I'm bumping everything up to tonight! I will be up until midnight taking last minute nominations! I repeat this is your last chance to place in nominations readers! And after midnight tonight I will post a final chapter of this teaser fic, regarding who will be the stars of the casting of this series! I will not and I repeat I will not allow a reader to ask me to put in two tallies of the same character. Sorry Noelloen75. Anyways, to all the nations I wish you all good luck; you may or may not have more people joining you tonight! Let the best 5 win!"

Then intercom went off and hostile glares were shot everywhere.

"So…who do you think the weirdest group would be?" Canada said, using Warriorlass' technique of using a random quote during an awkward or tense moment. This definitely broke the tension and everyone laughed with Canada at the thought, and they all talked about who would be the weirdest five, but once again, like usual they couldn't make a decision.


	12. Pass The Cigars Boys Part 2

The intercom came on again and everyone looked up expectantly, "With two and a half hours remaining here are some more contestants for the auditioning roles." Warriorlass said then clicked off.

The door opened and everyone stopped to watch the following members come in.

The first was Turkey, which only made Greece frown ever so slightly in irritation, followed by Finland, which made Sweden look up and a slight smile arose from his lips. Then in came Australia, which everyone nodded in acceptance, he was a fun guy after all. Then Cuba came in and greeted Canada warmly then smacked America. Scotland also entered and greeted everyone. Switzerland walked in, and laughed as he saw Austria, "Looks like our interview worked huh?" Austria nodded with a small smile. Netherlands came after, and sat on a sofa while petting a bunny. Then little Sealand came in and everyone laughed except Canada who only smiled.

"What?" Sealand exclaimed.

"You can't be a father sport; you haven't really even hit puberty yet." Australia said kindly.

"I can still be a good father!" Sealand insisted.

"Hey everyone, ~da ze!" Korea exclaimed with a brightly lit smile, and went to go sit by Canada and Cuba.

Hong Kong simply nodded to everyone in acknowledgement, "Salutations."

And finally China came in, "Hi guys!" Russia smiled as he saw China enter.

Everyone started talking again, and Canada was able to carry a long conversation with his two friends.

The nations were bubbling with excitement and anticipation, and funny enough Sealand fell fast asleep while sitting on the couch, it was definitely way past his bedtime. Either that or all the excitement of actually being chosen had got to him and exhausted him.

As the minutes ticked by, some became edgy, others fidgety and restless. Some just stared at the clock in tired anticipation. Korea held his head in his hands, he was nodding off into sleep but he kept waking up so he would hear who would be the winners.

The intercom came on and Warriorlass happily shouted, "ALRIGHT CONTESTANTS!" Sealand and Korea both came out of their drowsiness and were excited again, everyone had their eyes and ears glued to the intercom. Warriorlass then continued, "You've all had a good run, but now I will tell everyone who won and with how many votes! From the bottom of the list, the characters that only had a single vote are: Scotland, Sealand,

Hong Kong, Korea, and finally, China. Thank you for your patience and better luck next time."

"Dang, that sucks." Korea said sadly.

Hong Kong shrugged.

China smiled, "I'll definitely win next time."

"Alas it wasn't meant to be." Scotland chuckled.

"That's not fair! I demand a recount!" Sealand persisted but Scotland led him out, "You should get to bed."

The five left to go home, and then Warriorlass continued, "Anyways, onto the second round! With only 2 votes per person, are the following, Switzerland, Austria, Cuba, Australia, Japan, and Italy."

"Haha, that's ironic, we get interviewed together then we leave together." Switzerland said to Austria.

"I will discuss my bitter disgust that I wasn't chosen later, when I get home." Austria.

"Well I had a good run, later gaters!" Australia chuckled and left, after the penny-pinchers.

"Bye everyone, and good luck." Japan said with a nod.

Italy pouted, "Ah well, I'll get my chance next time. Bye Germany!" He shouted and left with the others.

Warriorlass began again, "Onto the third round, with only three votes, we have, Russia, Iceland, Poland, Finland, Netherlands."

"Bye brother dearest." Norway said to Iceland. Iceland in turn gave his brother the thumbs down impression.

"Kolkolkol, I will make sure I win the next time around." Russia said, the creepy purple aura surrounding him.

"This is like totally not cool." Poland pouted.

"Ah well I'm off to bed." Finland said with a smile.

Netherlands just stood and left alongside the others.

Sweden frowned a bit, that Finland was leaving, but there was nothing he could about it.

"Round four, with four votes we have France and Turkey."

Turkey sighed, "That stinks." He glared at Greece then left.

"C'est la vie." France said with his charming smile and followed Turkey out the door.

"Round five with five votes is Denmark and Lithuania!"

Denmark shrugged and chugged down the rest of his beer, "Eh, they don't know what they're missing."

Lithuania smiled, "Good luck everyone!" Then silently he said to himself, "At least Russia isn't going to torture the pour soul, and anyways Poland will be happy that he won't be alone without me."

The blonde and the brunette left the room as well.

"Onto round six, for this round for six votes we have…England."

"That's it! I'm the only one leaving! That can't be right! I demand a recount you bloody wanker!" England growled.

"L'ks l'ke s'm'ne else st'yed up p'st h's b'dtme." Sweden said, which sent everyone rolling in laughter.

England stormed out in humiliation and slammed the door. "Watch your language and don't break the doors!" Warriorlass yelled, and sighed, "Anyways round seven for seven votes we'll be wishing a good departure to, Spain, Romano, and Canada. Good job for making it so far you guys!"

"Well I didn't want to be a dad anyways you damn jerks!" Romano said though he looked disappointed.

Spain sighed, "Man, I was so eager to see the little chica."

"I'm just happy that so many would notice me, thank you readers!" Canada said with happy tears in his eyes. The trio then left.

"Well then, onto the eighth and final round, only one will go home tonight…PSYCHE! Here's the deal, by default because Noelloen75 didn't cast a last choice the tally goes to me, and because Prussia is one of my besties, I give it to him. Now he and his brother Germany aka West are tied with 11 votes. So therefore the winners are Sweden with 16 votes, Greece with an outstanding 20 votes, Norway with the big 23, and finally," the sound of Warriorlass face-palming made everyone laugh, "America with…" Warriorlass grumbled. With a big goofy grin on his face, America said teasingly, "What was that Boss Lady? I can't hear you!" "America also wins…with 27 votes."

"YAHOO! I WIN! I'M THE WINNER! YOU KNOW WHY? CUS I'M THE HERO!" America yelled jumping up and down like a little kid on Christmas.

Sweden smiled, "N'ce."

Greece grinned, "This girl is going to be spoiled rotten."

Norway smiled, "But she's going to have an excellent life with us."

"So, vait, vhere does that leave us?" Prussia asked the intercom.

"You dummknopf, it obviously means that because Varriorlass gave you an extra point because she favors you, that there's going to have to be a tie breaker."

"Exactly Germany." Warriorlass said, "So readers, it's up to you to pick between Germany and Prussia. So by 3:00 sharp tomorrow on Pacific Northwest time I will count up who has the most votes between the two and let the best German win! So congratulations guys, I salute you all with the highest honor! Have a good rest and well Pass the cigars boys! You're all fathers…well except one of you two but what the hell, go ahead and celebrate! I hope you all make excellent fathers!"

The intercom clicked off and the others did much merry-making. "PARTY AT MY HOUSE Y'ALL!" America shouted happily, and everyone followed the American to his home where they would all celebrate at reaching fatherhood.


	13. German Baby War

As soon as everyone had awoken from their partying the previous night, they went to the waiting room they had occupied yesterday.

They knew though that they'd only be waiting till 3:00. They had waited this long, they could wait a little longer.

Throughout the entire time, the two German brothers argued over who would win. Finally the intercom came on and Warriorlass' voice spoke through, "Alright and the winner is Germany!"

"Jah!" Germany said pumping his arm.

"But since Prussia was a part of the tops, he will have a significant but otherwise minor role. Congratulations to all. Now, go home boys for the stork is coming, aka, I need to come with your first chapter in the rest of your lives."

As soon as she clicked off, everyone started puking, craving food, mood swings and then finally they severe pains in their lower stomachs.

"Ahh! This sucks! We get the symptoms and pains too!" America yelled while tears streamed down his face.

"GIVE ME A DAMN FEAST YOU BASTARDS!" Greece growled.

"N'd…t'l't." Sweden moaned.

"AGH! I'm DYING!" Norway shouted in agony.

"YOU DAMN BITCH! YOU DIDN'T TELL US THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" Germany yelled.

Prussia bowled over laughing, "That's hilarious! You're all becoming freaking vomen!"

Everyone turned on him and pounded him six feet under.

And thus, the story of the rest of their lives begins.


End file.
